Past
by Launa
Summary: Their past is what brings them together. Lana and Lex learn of their feelings. Part of Time triology.
1. Chapter 1

**Past**

The last few days have left my feelings in a mess. I thought at one moment I had all the perfection one needed in life. Perfect grades, boyfriend, just all around perfection. Then Clark caught Jason and I, Jason was fired and Lex betrayed me. Like all the other times perfection doesn't exist long in the world of Lana Lang. Lex lied to me saying he based his actions on a genuine concern for Jason's authority over me and questioned if he was abusing it. When he said that statement he had the Alexander mask on. Don't get it confused with his Lex mask, the liar, the planner and the conqueror. This one was brokenhearted, sad and even vulnerable. It scares me that I name them and it scares me even more that I know his phases; I mean I'm sure it's perfectly natural for business partners to know these things, right?

So here I am walking slowly down the hall of Luthor mansion, like I'm being sent to the execution chair. I wonder all the time how Lex lives here the place seems to have a demonic form all its own, even in the bright sunlight of noon. Lex's bodyguard opens the study doors for me and Lex quickly turns his attention from the brandy cart to me. He has a smile on his face, a genuine one. I stand in the middle of the study like I'm presenting a proposal. "Lana, what a pleasant surprise." Did he really think I wouldn't come back, but not for same reason he thinks I did.

I wanted to know the truth why he did what he did. I gathered my thoughts and strength to say what I needed to. "I can't believe you Lex. You expect it all to go back to normal in a day." Lex took a minute to look at me then turned back to his cart. "Lana I already apologized. Besides I did you a favor." A favor you made my boyfriend leave town. I gave Lex a spiteful look he just filled a glass with his precious brandy. "You had him fired and then chased him out of town." I finally admitted to myself Jason was gone, he left me without so much as a good-bye. "It's for the best Lana. You don't want a relationship with someone who will leave you just like that. Like I keep saying I did you favor."

Liar I thought but didn't dare say it. He didn't even look at me this time just kept his eyes focused to the wall while taking a few sips from his glass. "What was this all really about Lex? And look at me please." I didn't want him to keep running me around the truth. "I thought it was obvious by now, Lana. I want to protect you." He finally glances my way. Protect me from what though?. "Ever other male in my life? Lex you can't do that." Lex finally looked towards me. "You can see yourself out, right?". Just like Lex to push away the real issues make them small so he didn't have to deal with them right away, if ever.

Funny thing is I knew the truth I just wanted him to admit it to me. But I've realized it's harder for him to say the truth rather than his web of lies. Lex looked at me after I stood there for another minute. He set his drink back down as he walked towards me. He gently placed his hands on both my arms , looking dead straight into my eyes and said. "There is something here Lana. Whether its lust's attraction or something deeper, I don't know. But it can never be in this town. You're the town's princess and I…I would be stoned to death." Lex Luthor lusted after me? The girl I always thought he considered a little sister figure. I was stunned he had admitted it finally, but he also said the truth that we could never be anything in Smallville.

"I should go." I say finally, aware of what has all happened in the sum of the last 20 minutes. "Good-bye, Lana" Lex says walking towards his desk. "I have to go to Metropolis for the whole week Friday." Why would he inform me of this, he said never in this town. Was it an open invitation or just a friend letting me know he wouldn't be home? The words are in my throat but I can't seem to get them out. "Bye Lex." I say as I turn towards the door to leave. I look back once I reach the glass study doors. His eyes haven't left me, I smirk and walk down the hall and out of Luthor mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the next hour at the Talon, trying to find the answer to it all in a coffee mug. It was too much to comprehend. Chloe walked over but I didn't notice her in my fog. "Earth to Lana." I adjusted my eyes and looked up at her. "Oh Chloe, I'm sorry." Chloe sat down eyeing me strangely, with a big coffee mug in her hands. "So which one is it? I can probably guess". I tried to put on my best poker face and act like I knew nothing of what she was talking about. She sat there with a smirk and took a sip of her mug. "The one you're desperately in love with. Its Lex isn't it? Cause Jason left and you haven't bothered to contact him. And you and Clark, well ….So through very sophisticated process of elimination came to Lex." I quickly scanned the room for anyone who could have heard her. "Shh. God Chloe. No." Could Chloe know? Was it obvious, she always said my poker face sucked. I felt horrible lying to Chloe she's like a sister to me, but I wasn't even sure about my feelings for Lex. "Don't worry I can take a hint and I can keep a secret." Chloe said rolling her eyes and sipping her coffee. What did she think we were planning some secret wedding? Come on it's not that big a deal. But Chloe has some soap opera drama implanted in her head. "Chloe nothing is there and if there were something there we couldn't act on it, not here." Chloe face moved from surprised to a big grin growing. "What?" I asked her but of course she'd jump to conclusions, she was born with it in her. "Did you tell him?" she said. I gave her a real questioning look because I didn't know what she meant. "Tell him what?" That I liked him. No. I don't know how I felt. Well I do but it's to complicated. I looked back to Chloe and she had that all knowing smirk on her face. She was my friend and pulling a Clark on her right now and it's not fair. I looked to both my sides and made sure no one could hear us. "Ok he said there is something between us. That we can't act on it, at least not here. He said never in this town." Chloe looked at me puzzled. "Never in this town? What does he mean? Lana you need to talk to him. He's probably scared to death you don't feel the same." I looked at her with knowing eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel. Besides he's probably already packed for metropolis." Chloe had the shine in her eyes. "…and no I'm not going with him." I added quickly to erase that idea from her reporter head. "Why not? She had a perfectly good question. "And don't use that I don't know how I feel excuse cause that's a lie your heart knows the truth. Maybe you can surprise him show up at his hotel room or stow away in his trunk." Ok she has read one too many mystery books. "I'm not going there, which is like four hours away for something so small." Chloe sighed. "Girl haven't you learned it's less than two in Lex's car." I huffed growing annoyed I couldn't find a good reason not too. "No." I said sternly. Chloe's eyebrow grew she sensed my fore coming surrender. "Lana. I dare you."


End file.
